bleach2fandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Манга
thumb|[[Кандзи|Иероглифы для слова «манга», написанные Санто Кёдэном в издании «Сики но юкикай» 1798 года.]] Ма́нга |manga}} ж., скл. — японские комиксы, иногда называемые комикку ( ).Лент, Джон., Иллюстрированная Азия: Комиксы, юмористические журналы и книжки с картинками, Illustrating Asia: Comics, Humor Magazines, and Picture Books, University of Hawai’i Press, Гонолулу, 2001 Манга, в той форме, в которой она существует в настоящее время, начинает развиваться после окончания Второй мировой войныKinsella, Sharon., Adult Manga: Culture and Power in Contemporary Japanese Society, University of Hawai’i Press, Гонолулу, 2000, испытав сильное влияние западной традиции, однако имеет глубокие корни в более раннем японском искусстве.Kern, Adam., Manga from the Floating World: Comicbook Culture and the Kibyōshi of Edo Japan, Harvard University Press, Cambridge, 2006 Schodt, Frederik L., Manga! Manga! The World of Japanese Comics, Kodansha, Токио, 1986 В Японии мангу читают люди всех возрастовGravett, Paul., Manga: Sixty Years of Japanese Comics, Harper Design, NY, 2004, она уважаема и как форма изобразительного искусства, и как литературное явление, поэтому существует множество произведений самых разных жанров и на самые разнообразные темы: приключения, романтика, спорт, история, юмор, научная фантастика, ужасы, эротика, бизнес и другие. С 1950-х годов манга превратилась в крупную отрасль японского книгоиздательства, с оборотами в 500 млн долларов в 2006 году. Она стала популярной и в остальном мире,Patten, Fred., Watching Anime, Reading Manga: 25 Years of Essays and Reviews, Stone Bridge Press, Berkeley, 2004 особенно в США, где продажи по данным на 2006 год находились в районе 175—200 млн долларов. Почти вся манга рисуется и издаётся чёрно-белой,Peter Katzenstein & Takashi Shiraishi, Network Power: Japan in Asia, Cornell University Press, NY, 1997 хотя существует и цветная, например, «Colorful», название которой переводится с английского как «красочный». По популярной манге, чаще всего длинным манга-сериалам (иногда неоконченнымKittelson, Mary Lynn., The Soul of Popular Culture: Looking at Contemporary Heroes, Myths, and Monsters, Open Court, Chicago, 1998), снимается аниме. Сценарий экранизаций может претерпевать некоторые изменения: смягчаются, если есть, сцены схваток и боёв, убираются чересчур откровенные сцены. Художник, рисующий мангу, называется мангака, часто он же является и автором сценария. Если написание сценария берёт на себя отдельный человек, тогда такой сценарист называется гэнсакуся (или, точнее, манга-гэнсакуся). Бывает, что манга создается на основе уже существующего аниме или фильма, например, по «Звёздным войнам».«Звёздные войны: Новая надежда» Хисао Тамаки выходит в издательстве Dark Horse Comics с 1998 года. Однако культура аниме и «отаку» не возникла бы без манги, потому что немногие продюсеры желают вкладывать время и деньги в проект, который не доказал свою популярность, окупаясь в виде комикса. Этимология Слово «манга» дословно означает «гротески», «странные (или весёлые) картинки».Иванов Б. А. Введение в японскую анимацию. 2-е изд. — М.: Фонд развития кинематографии; РОФ «Эйзенштейновский центр исследований кинокультуры», 2002. — 336 с ISBN 5-901631-01-3 Этот термин возник в конце XVIII — начале XIX века с публикацией работ художников Канкэй Судзуки «Манкай дзуйхицу» (1771 г.), Санто Кёдэна «Сидзи-но юкикай» (1798 г.), Минва Аикава «Манга хякудзё» (1814) и в знаменитых гравюрах Кацусики ХокусаяJocelyn Bouquillard, Christophe Marquet, Hokusai: First Manga Master, Abrams, NY, 2007, издавшего серию иллюстрированных альбомов «Хокусай манга» («Рисунки Хокусая») в 1814—1834 гг. Считается, что современное значение слова ввел мангака Ракутэн Китадзава.Симидзу, Исао., 日本」漫画の事典 : 全国のマンガファンに贈る, Sun lexica, 1985 Идут споры о том, допустимо ли употреблять его по-русски во множественном числе. Изначально справочный портал Грамота.ру не советовал склонять слово «манга», однако в последнее время отметил, что «судя по практике его употребления, оно выступает как склоняемое существительное». Понятие «манга» вне Японии изначально ассоциируют с комиксами, изданными в Японии. Так или иначе, манга и ее производные, помимо оригинальных произведений, существуют в других частях света, в частности на Тайване, в Южной Корее, в Китае, особенно в Гонконге, и называются соответственно манхва и маньхуа.Wong, Wendy Siuyi., Hong Kong Comics: A History of Manhua, Princeton Architectural Press, NY, 2002 Названия сходны потому, что во всех трёх языках это слово записывается одними и теми же иероглифами. Во Франции, «la nouvelle manga» (новая манга) — форма комиксов, созданная под влиянием японской манги. Комиксы в стиле манга, нарисованные в США, называют «америманга» или OEL, от — «манга англоязычного происхождения». История thumb|Гравюры Хокусая. Первые упоминания о создании в Японии историй в картинках относятся ещё к XII веку, когда буддийский монах Тоба (другое имя — Какую) нарисовал четыре юмористические истории, рассказывающие о животных, изображавших людей, и о буддийских монахах, нарушавших устав. Эти истории — «Тёдзюгига» — представляли собой четыре бумажных свитка с рисунками тушью и подписями к ним. Ныне они хранятся в монастыре, где жил Тоба. Приёмы, которые он использовал в своих работах, заложили основы современной манги — как, например, изображение человеческих ног в состоянии бега. Развиваясь, манга вобрала в себя традиции укиё-э и западные техники.Отцы японского масскульта, «Коммерсантъ», М., 2008, № 32(3849) После реставрации Мэйдзи, когда японский железный занавес пал и началась модернизация страны, художники также начали учиться у своих иностранных коллег особенностям композиции, пропорциям, цвету — вещам, которым в укиё-э не уделялось внимания, так как смысл и идея рисунка считались более важными, нежели форма. В период 1900—1940 г. манга не носила роль значимого социального явления, была скорее одним из модных увлечений молодежи. Манга в своём современном виде начала становление во время и особенно после Второй мировой войны. Большое влияние на развитие манги оказала европейская карикатура и американские комиксы, ставшие известными в Японии во второй половине XIX века. Во время войны манга служила пропагандистским целям, печаталась на хорошей бумаге и в цвете. Её издание финансировалось государством (неофициально её называют «токийская манга»). После окончания войны, когда страна лежала в руинах, на смену ей пришла т. н. «осакская» манга, издававшаяся на самой дешёвой бумаге и продававшаяся за бесценок. Именно в это время, в 1947 году, Осаму Тэдзука выпускает свою мангу («Новый Остров сокровищ»), разошедшуюся фантастическим для совершенно разорённой страны тиражом в 400 000 экземпляров. Этой работой Тэдзука определил многие стилистические составляющие манги в её современном виде. В ней впервые были использованы звуковые эффекты, крупные планы, графическое подчёркивание движения в кадре — словом, все те графические приёмы, без которых нынешняя манга немыслима. «Новый Остров сокровищ» и более поздний «Astro Boy» стали невероятно популярны.Schodt, Frederik L., The Astro Boy Essays: Osamu Tezuka, Mighty Atom, and the Manga/Anime Revolution, Stone Bridge Press, Berkeley, CA, 2007 За свою жизнь Тэдзука создал ещё множество работ, приобрёл учеников и последователей, развивших его идеи, и сделал мангу полноправным (если не основным) направлением массовой культуры. В настоящее время в мир манги втянуто практически все население Японии. Она существует, как часть прессы.Самые рисованные инвестиции, «Деньги», Журнал, М., 2006, № 30(586) Тиражи популярных произведений — «One Piece» и «Наруто» — сравнимы с тиражами книг о Гарри Поттере, однако они всё же снижаются. Среди причин, по которым японцы стали читать меньше манги, называют старение общества и падение рождаемости в Японии, а также издателей, которые в 1980-е и 1990-е годы, стараясь сохранить прежнюю аудиторию и ориентируясь на взрослых читателей, не интересовались привлечением молодёжи. Теперь же дети больше времени проводят за компьютерными играми, чем за чтением. В связи с этим издатели начинают ориентироваться на экспорт в США и Европу. Бывший премьер-министр Асо Таро, поклонник манги и аниме, считает, что манга — один из способов вывода страны из экономического кризиса и улучшения ее имиджа на мировой арене. «Превращая популярность японской „мягкой силы“ в бизнес, мы можем к 2020 году создать колоссальную индустрию стоимостью в 20-30 триллионов иен и дать работу еще примерно 500 тысячам человек», — сказал Таро Асо в апреле 2009 года. Публикация Манга составляет примерно четверть всей публикуемой в Японии печатной продукции. Подавляющее большинство сначала выходит в толстых (от 200 до тысячи страниц) журналах, которых существует больше сотни, а популярные манга-сериалы позже переиздаются в виде отдельных томов, так называемых танкобонов. Основной классификацией манги (в любом формате) является пол целевой аудитории, поэтому издания для молодых людей и для девушек обычно легко отличаются по обложке и располагаются на разных полках книжного магазина. На каждом томе имеются пометки: «для шестилетних», «для среднего школьного возраста», «для чтения в пути». Существуют также отделы «манга на раз»: покупаешь за полцены, по прочтении возвращаешь за четверть суммы. Также в Японии распространены , в которых можно выпить чаю или кофе и почитать мангу. Оплата обычно почасовая: час стоит в среднем 400 иен. В некоторых кафе люди за отдельную плату могут остаться на ночь. Журналы Журналов аниме, по сравнению с манга-периодикой, гораздо меньше. Манга-журналы публикуются почти каждым крупным издательством Японии. Первый журнал манги — Eshinbun Nipponchi — был создан в 1874 году. Большинство таких изданий, как «Shonen Sunday» или «Shonen Jump», выходит еженедельно, но есть и ежемесячные, например, «Zero Sum». В просторечии такие журналы именуются «телефонными книгами», так как очень их напоминают и по формату, и по качеству печати. В них одновременно публикуется сразу несколько (около десятка) манга-сериалов, по одной главе (около 30 страниц) в каждом выпуске. Кроме сериалов, в журналах печатаются и «синглы» (манги, состоящие из одной главы, ), и четырёхкадровые ёнкомы. Журналы по своей направленности, как и сама манга, делятся на множество категорий по возрастному и половому признаку — так, например, есть журналы с мангой для юношей и девушек, для мужчин и женщин, для детей. Самые популярные — это юношеский «Shonen Jump» и «Shonen Magazine», публикующиеся тиражами 2,8 млн копий и 1,7 млн копий соответственно. А в 1995 году тираж «Shonen Jump» составил 6 млн экземпляров. В журналах используется низкокачественная бумага, поэтому распространена практика закрашивания черно-белых страниц разными цветами — жёлтым, розовым. Посредством журналов создатели манги получили возможность демонстрировать свои работы. Без них мангак бы не существовало, считает критик Харуюки Накано. Танкобоны Танкобон, как правило, насчитывает около 200 страниц, имеет размер с обыкновенную книгу карманного формата, мягкую обложку, более качественную, нежели в журналах, бумагу, а также комплектуется суперобложкой. Существует как манга, сразу вышедшая в виде танкобонов (например, хентайная), так и никогда в виде томов не выходящая — недостаточно успешная. Кроме того, существует понятие айдзобан — специальное издание для коллекционеров. Так печатается только наиболее успешная манга, например, «Dragon Ball» или «Fruits Basket». Айдзобаны издаются ограниченным тиражом, на высококачественной бумаге и снабжаются дополнительными бонусами: футляром, другой обложкой и т. п. Многие мангаки любят порадовать своих читателей, поместив в конец тома манги различные занятные дополнения, по-японски омаке — это могут быть странички с дизайном персонажей и местности, авторскими комментариями, просто зарисовками. Иногда всё это выпускается отдельными книгами. Додзинси Кроме профессиональной манги, существует манга любительская, называемая додзинси и издающаяся маленькими тиражами на средства авторов. Многие нынешние профессиональные мангаки начинали как авторы додзинси, например, CLAMP. Comiket, крупнейший мировой фестиваль комиксов, набирающий свыше 550 тысяч посетителей за три дня, целиком посвящен додзинси. Кроме оригинальных историй, которые от начала и до конца придуманы авторами, встречаются пародии или работы, включающие существующих персонажей из известных аниме и манги. В 2007 году было продано додзинси на 245 млн долларов. Стиль и характерные черты Манга по графическому и литературному стилю заметно отличается от западных комиксов, несмотря на то, что развивалась под их влиянием. Сценарий и расположение кадров строятся по-другому, в изобразительной части акцент делается на линиях рисунка, а не на его форме. Рисунок может варьироваться от фотореалистичного до гротескного. Читается манга справа налево, причиной чему японская письменность, в которой столбцы иероглифов пишутся именно так. Часто (но не всегда) при издании переводной манги за рубежом страницы зеркально переворачиваются, чтобы их можно было читать так, как привычно западному читателю — слева направо. Считается, что жители стран с письменностью слева направо естественным образом воспринимают композицию кадров в манге совсем не так, как это задумывал автор. Некоторые мангаки, в частности, Акира Торияма, выступают против такой практики и просят иностранные издательства публиковать их мангу в оригинальном виде. Поэтому, а также благодаря многочисленным просьбам отаку, издатели всё чаще выпускают мангу в незеркалированном виде. Например, американская компания Tokyopop, принципиально не зеркалирующая мангу, сделала это своим главным козырем. Случается, что манга выходит сразу в обоих форматах (в обычном и незеркалированном), как было с «Евангелионом» от Viz Media. Некоторые мангаки не считают необходимым определять сюжетную линию раз и навсегда и публикуют несколько работ, в которых одни и те же герои состоят то в одних взаимоотношениях, то в других, то знают друг друга, то нет. Ярким примером тому является сериал «Tenchi», в котором существует больше тридцати сюжетных линий, особенного отношения друг к другу не имеющих, но рассказывающих о парне Тэнти и его друзьях. Манга в других странах Влияние манги на международный рынок существенно возросло за последние несколько десятилетий . Наиболее широко за пределами Японии манга представлена в США и Канаде, Германии, Франции, Польше, где существует несколько издательств, занимающихся мангой, и сформирована достаточно обширная читательская база. США Америка была одной из первых стран, где начала выходить переведённая манга. В 1970-х и 1980-х годах она была практически недоступна для рядового читателя, в отличие от аниме. Однако на сегодняшний день достаточно крупные издательства выпускают мангу на английском: Tokyopop, Viz Media, Del Rey, Dark Horse Comics. Одной из первых работ, переведенных на английский язык, стал «Босоногий Гэн», повествующий об атомной бомбардировке Хиросимы.Rifas, Leonard., Globalizing Comic Books from Below: How Manga Came to America, International Journal of Comic Art, 2004 В конце 1980-х годов были выпущены «Golgo 13» (1986 г.), «Lone Wolf and Cub» от First Comics (1987 г.), «Area 88» и «Mai the Psychic Girl» (1987 г.) от Viz Media и Eclipse Comics. В 1986 году предприниматель и переводчик Торен Смит основал издательство Studio Proteus, работавшее в сотрудничестве с Viz, Innovation Publishing, Eclipse Comics и Dark Horse Comics. На Studio Proteus было переведено большое количество манги, включая «Appleseed» и «Моя богиня!». Успешные манга-серии были большей частью связаны с одноименными сериалами, например, известный «Призрак в доспехах», «Сейлор Мун», которая к 1995—1998 гг. была опубликована более, чем в двадцати трёх странах мира, включая Китай, Бразилию, Австралию, США и большую часть европейских стран. В 1996 году было основано издательство Tokyopop, крупнейший на сегодняшний день издатель «америманги». Структура рынка и предпочтения публики в США довольно сильно напоминают японские, хотя объёмы, конечно, всё равно несопоставимы. Появились свои манга-журналы: «Shojo Beat» с тиражом 38 тыс. экземпляров , «Shonen Jump USA». Статьи, посвященные данной индустрии, появляются в крупных печатных изданиях: «New York Times», «Time», «The Wall Street Journal», «Wired». Американские манга-издательства известны своим пуританством: издаваемые произведения регулярно подвергаются цензуре.Примеры цензуры можно найти здесь (архивированная версия). Европа Манга пришла в Европу через Францию и Италию, где в 1970-х годах начали показывать аниме. Во Франции рынок манги весьма развит и известен своей разносторонностью. В этой стране популярны в том числе работы в жанрах, не нашедших отклика у читателей других стран за пределами Японии, как, например, драматические произведения для взрослых, экспериментальные и авангардные работы. Не особенно известные на Западе авторы, как, например, Дзиро Танигути, во Франции обрели большой вес. Это отчасти объясняется тем, что во Франции сильны позиции своей культуры комиксов. В Германии в 2001 году впервые за пределами Японии манга начала издаваться в формате «телефонных книг» на японский манер. До этого на Западе манга публиковалась в формате западных комиксов — ежемесячными выпусками по одной главе, переиздаваясь потом в виде отдельных томов. Первым таким журналом стал «Banzai!», рассчитанный на юношескую аудиторию и просуществовавший до 2006 г. В начале 2003 года начал выходить сёдзё-журнал «Daisuki». Новый для западного читателя периодический формат стал успешным, и сейчас почти все зарубежные манга-издатели отказываются от отдельных выпусков, переходя на «телефонные книги». В 2006 году продажи манги во Франции и Германии составили 212 млн долларов. Россия Из всех европейских стран хуже всего манга представлена в России. Предположительно, это связано с низкой популярностью в России комиксов: их принято считать детской литературой, а манга рассчитана на более взрослую аудиторию.Культура манга и аниме в России. Интервью с Сатоси Эндо (5 мая 2008 года). Радиостанция «Эхо Москвы». По мнению директора компании «Эгмонт-Россия» Льва Елина, в Японии любят комиксы с сексом и насилием, а «в России за эту нишу вряд ли кто возьмется». Как полагает рецензент журнала Деньги, перспективы «просто блестящие», «тем более что японские лицензии обходятся даже дешевле американских — $10-20 за страницу». Сергей Харламов из издательства «Сакура-пресс» считает эту нишу перспективной, но трудной в продвижении на рынок, так как «в России комиксы считаются детской литературой». Что касается лицензий на переводы, то инициатива обычно исходит от русских издателей. Первой официально изданной в России мангой была «Ранма ½», известная работа Румико Такахаси. На данный момент существуют несколько легальных издательств: «Сакура-пресс» (опубликовавшее «Ранма ½»), «Фабрика комиксов», «Палма Пресс» и другие. В настоящий момент лицензиями на наиболее коммерчески успешные манга-серии владеет компания Comix-ART, созданная в 2008 году. В том же году Comix-ART, партнер издательского дома «Эксмо», приобрела права на «Тетрадь смерти», «Наруто» и «Блич», а также на некоторые другие работы, включая «Gravitation» и «Princess Ai». Русские издатели, как правило, публикуют не только мангу, но и манхву, причем не делают между ними разделения, именуя мангой и то, и другое. В частности, Comix-ART из коммерческих соображений называет мангой америмангу «Бизенгаст» и «Ван-Вон Хантер», а на официальном сайте издательства «Истари комикс» в разделе «Манга» находится, к примеру, маньхуа «КЭТ» ( ) тайваньского автора Фуна Йиньпана. Также, как и во всем мире, манга в России распространяется в виде любительских переводов — сканлейта. Появились проекты, аналогичные журналам манги в Японии, — альманах русской манги «MNG» от издательства «Фабрика комиксов», которое собирается печатать мангу, нарисованную в России. В июле 2008 года вышел первый крупный сборник любительской русской манги «Manga Cafe». . Премии В японской манга-индустрии существует большое количество наград, которые спонсируют крупные издательства. Как пример, можно привести следующие: Dengeki Comic Grand Prix (короткая манга, «синглы»), Премия манги издательства Kodansha (несколько жанров), Seiun Award , Премия манги Shogakukan, Награда Тэдзуки, присуждаемая начинающим мангакам, Культурная премия Осаму Тэдзуки и другие. В России манга представлена на ежегодном московском фестивале рисованных историй «КомМиссия», где участвуют как профессионалы, так и художники-любители из России и других стран.Фестиваль комиксов «КомМиссия», Журнал, Weekend, М., 2006}} В 2007 году возникла международная премия International Manga Award («Международная премия манга»), за получение которой боролись художники Китая, Германии, Франции, Малайзии, Тайваня, России, Великобритании, Испании. По мнению премьер-министра Асо Таро, учреждение данной премии позволит зарубежным авторам углубить свое понимание культуры Японии. | accessdate = 05.11.2008 }} В 2008 году на «Международная премия манга» второе место заняла российская мангака Светлана Чежина с англоязычной версией работы «Портрет/ShoZo», выпущенной в России издательством «Маглатроникс». Ранее среди международных конкурсов наиболее почетным считался ежегодный международный фестиваль «de la Bande Dessinee» во Франции (участвует только манга, переведенная на французский). Сноски Ссылки * Манга.ru — о манге на русском и активный форум русских художников, работающих в манга-стилистике. * Как рисовать мангу. — сайт, содержащий информацию о технологии рисования манги. * Anime News Network Encyclopedia — энциклопедия манги сайта Anime News Network. Категория:Статьи о реальном мире